Yuuki Wakura
Yuuki Wakura is the protagonist of Mato Seihei No Slave. A third year High School boy who one day get lost in a Mato entrance and is rescued by Kyouka Uzen, he then becomes her slave at her request and out of his desire to be a hero. Appearance Human Yuuki is a young high school boy with an above average body. He has short brown hair and dark eyes. While working as the Seventh Division's caretaker, he adorns janitor-like outfit, which also bears a resemblance to a military uniform. Transformed Yuuki adopts a large, Shuuki-like appearance, becoming very muscular and walking on all fours. He appears with armour all over its body, as well as a flat-headed, canine-esque face with horns. The specifics of his form depend on who is his master. Personality Since arriving in the 7th unit, Yuuki has since shown to be a rather idealistic person, aspiring to be seen as equal to the women around him and being a hero. While he tries to maintain an aroma of "heroines" while on duty, he is often quite clumsy and socially awkward around his friends. Nevertheless, he is calm, courageous, quick-witted and reliable in battle. He genuinely enjoys housework and chores, and is very satisfied when completing tasks given to him. While he is gentlemanly and respects his friends, it is evident of that he is incredibly perverted. He enjoys all of the erotic "rewards" that he receives from his master's after using his transformation, with the rewards actually being his deep, latent desires. Powers And Abilities Household Skills Yuuki was taught many mundane, but useful skills by his sister in his childhood, such as cooking, cleaning, sewing, massaging and organising. * Cooking: '''He is a very talented cook, and acts as the Seventh Division's chef as part of his duties. * '''Wrestling: '''Having getting into scuffle with his sister since childhood, he managed to pick up a few fighting skills. The extent of this skill is unknown * '''Sewing: '''He is an excellent tailor. * '''Massages: '''Yuuki is shown to be capable of giving great massages to Seventh Division's members. '''Slave Yuuki's powers gained from being Kyouka Uzen's slave. Transformation Yuuki transforms into a powerful Shuuki-like creature, dubbed his "Slave Form", which can perform incredible athletic feats. His skills depend on Kyouka or whoever lends her power to, with them becoming his "Master" . His power may also depend on how close and/or trusting him and his master are. While transformed, he can feel the feelings and emotions of his master to a certain extent, allowing him to complete orders without any verbal communication. When he "releases" his transformation, he can create a smokescreen which can be used to blind enemies. * Chains Of Eternity: '''Yuuki's form as Kyouka Uzen's slave. In this form, Yuuki gains immense strength, speed, durability and endurance far exceeding that of regular Shuuki. While this form bears no major affinity for any particular skill, it is still a powerful form with no real flaws. * '''Whirlwind: '''Yuuki's form as Himari Azuma's slave. This form specialises in incredible speed to outmanoeuvre enemies, and perform several swift punches and kicks in quick succession. This form sacrifices it's armour for a lighter body, and lacks major endurance, durability or strength. * '''Warcloud: '''Yuuki's form as both Kyouka Uzen and Himari Azuma's slave simultaneously. Warcloud's full capabilities have yet to be shown, and though it is much larger and possesses more armour, there is no mention of it's physical prowess being less or greater than that of Chains Of Eternity. What makes this for unique however, is it's "Howling" ability; a powerful laser-beam which Yuuki fires from his mouth, annihilating any Shuuki in it's path. * '''Sparkling Stars: '''Yuuki's form as Nei Ookawamura's slave. The full capabilities of this form are currently unknown, but using it grants Yuuki incredibly potent sensory abilities. His hearing is powerful enough to hear heartbeats, and he is able to see through solid objects such as clothing. While the extent is not specified, his speed and strength are much weaker compared to his other arms. * '''Boulder Melter: '''Yuuki's form as Shushu Suruga's slave. In this form, Yuuki is extremely large and bulky, thus his speed is significantly decreased by several magnitudes. But as compensation, his strength is equally increased, with Yuuki being capable of instantly destroying large boulders with a single punch. * '''Incomplete: '''A sort of "half transformation" of the Chains Of Eternity form. While unable to transform due to a lack of a master, Yuuki was able to achieve an incomplete transformation through contact with Kyouka's dirty laundry. Yuuki is not able to utilise his full potential with this form, and can only maintain it long enough to use a single, powerful attack. It should also be noted that he lacks the endurance his full transformation has, meaning he is incredibly vulnerable in this state. '''Branding A technique Yuuki learned in his Whirlwind form while training with Himari Azuma can utilise small bursts of power from his limbs, allowing him to annihilate any Shuuki with a single shot. Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Demon Corps